narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yue Kurayami
A Kekkei Genkai, a Tailed Beast, a Hiden Technique, and Samahada...isn't this a little much? --Fahuem 02:31, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :Fah, not really the kekkei is the shokugan (controls water and negates genjutsu and my creation) aka not powerful, the hiden jutsu is part of the shokugan and the sanbi isn't all that powerful on its own.... the samahada is the strongest thing there on the page in my oppinion and it can be defeated if one knows how to evade its touch. Now, I have a slight issue with everytime I give something I made to another user you say its too powerful.... idk what it is but its alil confusing--''' ''' (talk to Fenix!) 03:08, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Believe me, your "issue" has nothing to do with me having a problem with you giving away your characters, this only the second time. The first you gave to Ahatake and he gave Hibiki Iron Sand, Frog Summonings, Sage Mode, Puppets, and Skilled Swordsmanship. If that's isn't mouthful of power, I don't know what is. All I'm saying here is that Yue now has all these abilities upon the ones he had. Shokugans and Moon Release's ability to create and manipulate water (Cyrokinesis) and negate all genjutsu. A tailed beast which is practically a battery core of chakra, though not as much as say the Nine or Eight Tails, it is still considered to excel most skilled shinobi's reserves. And upon all the swords, the Seven Swordsman most feared weapon the Samahada which devours the opponents chakra like a free buffet and convert that chakra toward the user. That combined with a Tailed Beast if even partially skilled in controlling the Biju allows an endless cycle of chakra. Yes, this character can be defeated but the chances are really low...--Fahuem 03:37, December 26, 2010 (UTC) i knew it, i knew the very moment i put the shark skin sword i would get a comment like this, first of all this character was given to me by 13, most of the characters original designs goes to 13 himself, which i have to say was awsome, one of the reason why i took this character, second of all what business is it of yours fah, of how powerful it is or not, i didn't make this character to be used in standard roleplay, this char is to be used for my own personal stories, the reason why i am making all the tailed beast, and he has to be that powerful in accordance to his rank, now if u look at it most of his abilities are water based the second reason why i took this character, so if i have to say this char is most powerful when in the vicinity of water. and lastly to answer your question no it isn't too much, i could have given it so much more, but that would just make it look stupid, so next time if u don't have anything good to say about it then don't say anything at all, i would expect that tmuch of common courtesy from you, since u and i have worked together on this site for such a long time. And i have to agree with 13, when compared to other higher tailed beast the sanbi isn't all that powerful, its only use is its water based abilities. It really annoys me when people just comments on things even before they give the user the chance to finish a character, i barely stared on this char and i get this kind of comment, who is to say i'll keep the shar skin, i can change my mind, i haven't even worked out how much control this char has over the sanbi, there are so many possibilities as to how this char will turn up, and now i am and will try my best not to let 13 down, since it was nice of him to give me the character, so just to end the conversation here, this character is still in the development stages, nothing is certain untill i say its finished, if u see anything u don't like untill i finish then please don't make any unecessary comments and keep it to urself, and in advance if i sound rude then i apologize, i usually don't lash out like this but there so much a person can take, and 13 i am deeply sorry for putting you in this sort of position, i thought by now that people would at least have some faith in my abiliity to create characters, but it seems they don't......--Big Evil 17:32, December 26, 2010 (UTC)